Checking Up
by Kellie Fay
Summary: To keep his pet from worrying Klunk employs an old friend of Michelangelo's to find out how Leonardo is doing in the Ancient One's care.


Checking up:

Disclaimer: TMNT and said characters and the Ancient one all belong to Mirage Studio and 4Kids. Trust me. I do not WANT possession of the Ancient one!

This is a random creativity demon I had after viewing "The Ancient One" Princess is a cat that I introduced into a story long ago, and yes she has friends in high places, like all cats.

Raphael

Raphael climbed up the side of the fire escape, and poked his head over the roof. Sure enough, as he expected, He found Michelangelo all alone with his back against the chimney. In his arms Michelangelo petted and caressed his little orange kitten, Klunk, who sat patiently, and purred reassurances to his master. Michelangelo's eyes were on the sky above absently gazing at the stars and moon, hardly aware of anything around him.

Raphael sighed with relief. They didn't know where Michelangelo disappeared to before. They knew that for some reason Michelangelo had been uncharacteristically quiet all month. He still watched tv and read his comic books, but Raphael and Donatello both noticed that instead of chattering incessantly, any time Michelangelo had time to himself he sat around, and simply stared into space not saying a word at all. Donatello was tempted to call it brooding, but Raphael knew brooding, and Michelangelo wasn't that moody. He wasn't exactly sure, but it felt more as if something was worrying Michelangelo than directly upsetting him.

Silently Raphael knelt down next to his brother, and offered the kitten a scratch between the ears. Klunk meowed a soft greeting. "So this is where you've been all night," Raphael scolded gently.

Michelangelo woke from his daydream. "Huh? Oh hi Raph, what's up?"

"Hey that's my line," Raphael teased. "What's been eating you lately? You haven't said boo to anyone in weeks."

Michelangelo flushed embarrassed that he had been that obvious. "Oh I was just thinking," he said quickly. His eyes went back to the sky above him.

"Uh huh," Raphael muttered, not buying that in the least. "If you're trying to think as much as Don does your head's gonna explode," Raphael said. Michelangelo grinned at that just like Raphael hoped. Raphael sat down next to Michelangelo, and found that Klunk decided that his lap was superior to his owners. With one hand on the cat Raphael said, "Come on Mikey, talk to me. What's wrong? You've been moping around and daydreaming for weeks."

Michelangelo sighed. "Oh I've just been thinking about Leo. I mean he's out there among humans all the time now. Do you think he's all right?"

"Leo's fine," Raphael assured his brother instantly. "If any of us can survive out there on our own, it's him."

"But he's been gone for almost a month," Michelangelo said.

"He'll be fine!" Raphael insisted. "Didn't Master Splinter tell us it would take a while for him to get all the way to Japan?"

"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed reluctantly.

"And we don't know how long this Ancient One guy is gonna keep Leo there. He might not be back for over a year." Personally Raphael hoped that wouldn't be the case. He hated having to take over some of Leonardo's duties, but he knew it was a possibility

"Yeah I know," Michelangelo said.

Raphael knew that none of what he was saying was going to make Michelangelo worry less. The first few nights of Leo's departure left him staring at the ceiling at night worrying about his brother too. "Hey Mikey why don't you use that crystal thingie Annie gave you and scry for Leo? I'll sit with you so that if you don't remember what you see I can tell you what you said."

Now Michelangelo blushed a deep copper. "I have scryed for Leo, Raph, almost every day. At first I could see Leo no problem. I saw him on the boat and in the mountains, but something's blocking me now. It's like wherever Leo is now there's a huge psychic fence or something."

"Then that's a sign you should leave well enough alone Mikey," Raphael said firmly. He didn't know that Michelangelo had secretly scryed after Leo since he left. It relieved and worried Raphael at the same time. He was relieved because Michelangelo had been keeping track of Leonardo, but he was worried because it was obvious if Michelangelo hadn't had problems at the beginning, someone was blocking Michelangelo's abilities. "It's very likely that this Ancient One guy is blocking you somehow, and when someone leaves out a magical keep out sign -"

"It means keep out, right Raph?" Michelangelo grinned.

"You got it bro," Raphael said. Michelangelo needed a serious distraction to keep his mind off of Leonardo. "Hey lets find Casey and see if we can't talk him into going to the video store for us!"

"Great idea Raph, Lets go!" Michelangelo said. He jumped from his place and scooped Klunk out of Raphael's lap. Raphael laughed at Michelangelo's quick change of mood, and watched as his brother slipped the kitten back into the abandoned warehouse knowing full well that Klunk could get back to the lair on his own. Then the two brothers ran off into the night.

Klunk

Klunk was glad that his green pets had not thought to place him all the way back underground. Not that he didn't know how to get out of the lair and back on the streets on his own, but he hated wasting time. He managed to squeeze out of a hole in the walls of the warehouse, and ran off to the alley on Third Avenue and Canal street. It was there that the cats of this city would go to speak to their goddess.

He nodded before what looked to humans like another bit of graffiti on the walls of a building. He then squeezed himself though the rain spout and found himself in the great marble temple of Basset far from the city of New York.

Hundreds of cats of every type littered the marble steps. Klunk nodded to the others in passing as he climbed the eighty-one steps to the throne of his goddess. There Basset sat clothed in linen, at her side were two huge panthers.

Klunk bowed humbly before his goddess' alter. "Basset I have come to ask a boon." He said timidly. He had never asked his goddess for anything before.

Bassets' eyes were kindly, and she chuckled warmly. "What is it about these turtle creatures that makes my children wish to comfort them?"

A grey and orange tabby came out from behind the throne. "You have taught us my lady to have compassion for those creatures who have had the poor fortune not to be feline. The mutant turtles are not cats, but are very cat like and as such we feel the need to give them a more feline confidence."

Klunk smiled instantly. "Hullo Princess," he said shyly.

Basset laughed. "Well said my friend. Now little one, what is it that you wish? I cannot interfere with anything the rat has planned for Leonardo."

"Oh no," Klunk said instantly. "I know the great rat is wise, and has sent Leonardo away for his own good, but my pet worries a great deal for him. If he could be reassured that Leonardo is all right I am sure it would be enough for him."

"Nor will I interfere with the ancient one, or the defense of his land," Basset said firmly.

"I do not think that will be necessary," Princess strode forward and rested herself on her goddess' lap. "I have an idea, with your permission my lady."

"You have no obligation to the turtles. The guardianship has passed to he who is called," Basset frowned confused at how proudly he was of the name he was given. "Klunk?"

Klunk's tail twitched nervously, and his whiskers quivered. "That is the name my pet gave me," he insisted. "And he gives me all consideration and devotion."

Princess rolled her eyes, but Basset laughed heartily. "Very well Klunk wear the name your pet has given you."

"Michelangelo was my friend as well my lady," Princess reminded her. "Although I believe I received one of his better ideas for names, I would do this deed for our younger brother who cannot leave his charges."

"Well said," Basset said with a nod. "So tell me my Princess. What is your idea to reassure Michelangelo that Leonardo is fine far from home?"

Leonardo

Leonardo didn't complain when the Ancient one set him to cleaning the dishes and mopping the floor after supper. It took a while but Leonardo got the idea that part of his exile was to learn things about himself, and he was sure humility was in the top ten.

He finished the dishes, and placed them back in the cabinet. He then opened the sliding door of the temple and looked out at the green world below, marveling at the lush tropical warmth when not very far away snow topped mountains framed the valley.

"meow?"

The sound was familiar, and yet out of place in this temple. Leonardo looked to his left, and found sitting there an orange cat with a saddle of grey tabby stripes down her back. She turned to him, and the sight of the green eyes with yellow rims rocked Leonardo back on his heels. There was only one animal in the world he knew of that met his eyes like that.

_No way, that can't be Princess. We haven't seen her in over a year. What the shell is she doing here in Japan?_ His thoughts were running around his head in circles. He looked down at the cat again trying to figure this out, and was surprised to find a force entering his mind.

_Leo, it's all right. Don't think about me right now, in fact don't remember it's me. I'm just a stray cat. You can remember later, not now._

A wave of dizziness came over Leonardo. What just happened to him? "Must be the high altitude," he muttered to himself. In the meantime the stray cat was rubbing against his ankles purring like an outboard motor.

"Where did you come from?" Leonardo bent down to pet the cat. She rubbed against his hands and purred loudly. He wasn't sure if there were cats associated with the Ancient One's temple, but there was no way in good conscious that he could turn the poor cat away without giving her a meal.

"Come on," Leonardo said picking up the cat. "I think there are some leftovers from dinner. You hungry?"

The cat simply meowed and curled up in his arms contented.

Leonardo laughed and brought her inside. On the counter she sat, and watched as Leonardo prepared a simple meal for her. She ate every bite while Leonardo finished his chores. Once she was done, she sat next to him as he cleaned her dish and put it away. The entire time, the cat never left Leonardo's side.

After his chores Leonardo was supposed to be meditating. He tried to but the cat decided that she wanted some more attention. She jumped right into Leonardo's lap when he folded himself onto the floor and used her front paws to kneed his legs.

"Hey come on. Cut it out. I have to meditate," Leonardo scolded her, and shooed her out of his lap, but she wouldn't be dissuaded. As soon as she was out of his lap, she'd climb back in again. Leonardo gave in to her eventually and instead of meditating he pet and cuddled the cat giving her the care she wanted.

"Ahem."

Leonardo flushed a deep copper as he realized that the Ancient One had crept up upon him while he was playing with the cat. "Oh! Ancient One! I was just . . . I mean . . . I . . . "

The Ancient one didn't appear to notice Leonardo's attempt at an apology. Instead he looked squarely at the cat and addressed her. "You are a lazy beast. Here he feeds and entertains you and there are three rats in my temple who you will not evict!"

The cat yawned and sneezed at the same time and shook her head giving the ancient one a dirty look. She jumped up from Leonardo's lap allowing the turtle to rise to his feet and bow to the Ancient One properly.

"I do not think my friend will hunt rats for you, Ancient One," Leonardo said humbly. "She has too much respect for my sensei Master Splinter." As the words left his mouth something inside his mind broke free and Leonardo realized who it was he had been entertaining for the last four hours.

"Princess?" Leonardo snapped around and looked at the cat directly. Princess looked right back at him, and then made a dash for the nearest opening.

"No! Princess wait!" Leonardo chased after the cat, but she was far too fast for Leonardo. In moments she was out of the temple and out of sight vanishing into the shrubbery.

Shocked and confused Leonardo struggled to catch his breath. "I...I didn't recognize her before. No, she didn't _want_ me to recognize her. How did she do that?"

The ancient one behind him, laughed softly. "Thousands of years ago ancient people in Egypt worship cats and their gods. Cats have never forgotten this, and when asked will be granted great powers by their gods."

"I remember," Leonardo trying to think logically about what was so illogical. "My brothers and I once had a dream where she spoke to us and told us things we needed to know. Does she really have such powers?"

"Her gods grant her these powers." The ancient one said philosophically. "Obviously her visit was approved of."

Leonardo hid a grin. The tone of the Ancient One told him that he was slightly miffed that he hadn't been consulted.

Later that night Leonardo had an almost expected dream. He felt a soft tickled against his cheek and a soft voice in his hear. "Leonardo, don't wake up. I didn't really want to try to answer confusing questions today so I didn't let you recognize me. Everything is fine, I was just checking up on you for Klunk. He said everything is fine at home, and not to worry about anything. Oh and tell that ball of flab of yours that I talked the rats into leaving. You know very well that I will never again hunt something so resembling your father and sensei. Know that you are loved by many, if you know nothing else. Sleep well my friend."

Leonardo's eyes snapped open and he looked around. "Princess? Princess?" Only silenced answered him. With a shake of his head and a smile on his face, Leonardo lay back down on his pallet falling back into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Raphael

"Raph, Raph!"

"Go away," Raphael muttered.

Donatello was undaunted. He pulled the covers off of Raphael and glared at his brother. "Come on Raph you're late for practice."

Raphael groaned, but got up. At least it was Donatello and not Leonardo with his attitude. "I'm coming. I'm coming!" Raphael said, sourly.

Donatello watched with a small grin as Raphael got to his feet. "Warning," he said evenly. "Mikey is in rare form today. He had some sort of dream last night and he's been on cloud nine all morning."

"A dream?" Obviously not a premonition. Michelangelo's dreams tended to be prophetic nightmares. Curious Raphael followed Donatello down to the dojo. Sure enough Michelangelo was racing through his katas full of energy and cheerfulness.

"Morning Raph!" Michelangelo said happily. "You wouldn't believe what a great dream I had last night!"

Raphael shook his head as he began his morning stretches. "So what was it about Mikey?"

"I saw Princess last night!" Michelangelo said shocking both his brothers.

"You mean that stray cat from the vets office?" Donatello asked.

"Yep!" Michelangelo moved into a handstand and balanced on one hand. "She told me that her goddess sent her out to check on Leo, and he's doing pretty good, and I shouldn't worry any more!"

_It was just a dream_ Raphael told himself but in truth he knew that this wasn't the first odd dream they had related to that cat. Dream or not it lifted Michelangelo's spirits, and that made Raphael happy. "See Mikey. I told you not to worry about Leo. He's gonna be just fine."

After practice Donatello said, "Raph, are you sure it's a good idea to encourage him like that? I mean it was just a dream."

"You sure about that Don?" Raphael said with a grin. "Less that a week ago I talked to Mikey about Leo, and now he's had a dream about a cat that we've all dreamed about before." As he looked at Donatello's disbelieving face, he said. "Look, it doesn't matter whether or not it was real. It made Mikey happy, and he's not thinking about Leo all the time anymore. That's enough to make me happy."

"You guys are impossible," Donatello said with a smile and a shake of his head. He moved back into his workshop. Raphael went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Michelangelo was in the kitchen ahead of him feeding his kitten.

For no reason at all Raphael watched the cat eat his food, and then sat in a corner watching Michelangelo looking very smug even for a cat. Sipping his coffee Raphael thought at the cat. _If I didn't know better, I'd say that you had something to do with Mikey's dream._ It was a crazy thought of course, but even as he convinced himself that he was out of his mind in thinking Klunk had anything to do with Michelangelo's dream, the cat looked back at Raphael and winked.

_I didn't see that,_ Raphael insisted. _I didn't see that, I'm going to pretend I never saw that and dreams are just dreams. _

_Right, and pigs are going to be doing somersaults in the dojo any time now._

Still Raphael pushed the thought out of his mind. It didn't matter what caused Mikey's change of mood, just as long as his brothers were happy and content.

"Hey Mikey, you done with that furball yet? I'd like a little breakfast myself you know."

Klunk

Klunk wandered out of the kitchen away from Raphael's prying looks and began to clean himself thoroughly. He glanced up at a candle in the room and said a quick prayer of thanks to his goddess and her servant. He knew that when Leonardo came home everything would be right in the world again. He had done a good deed, and had well earned a little nap in the great rat's chair.


End file.
